


hey now ( you're an all-star )

by dormant_bender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: You'll never know if you don't goYou'll never shine if you don't glowAnd all that glitters is goldOnly shooting stars break the moldor the one where marc is just really proud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... here i am again, back to the terfinha fandom, it's been a long time coming.
> 
> huehueheue~ enjoy ? xx

  


  
**hey now ( you're an all-star )**

  
  


there was nothing more euphoric than the grandeur of winning; the cheering, the silent  
appraisal from one to the other, the affectionate brush of fingers along the back of one's  
head or back. fingers impatiently tap against a muscular bicep, eyes surveying the  
perspired bodies as they file in from the pitch.

one by one, the team wanders in, the ambiance light and airy even as neymar begins to  
hop onto luis' back and whoop proudly into the air. and finally, after what seems like an  
hour instead of a few mere minutes, one brunet in particular strolls in with an arm slung  
around sergi's shoulders, praising him gratefully for the assist.

even as rude as it is, and marc doesn't pause to contemplate that part, he tugs on one of  
rafinha's arms until he wills himself toward the blond. sergi blinks, startled by the abruptness  
of it all, but looks understanding after a moment when he notes the expression upon the  
german's face; the little shit, he even has the audacity to wear a smug smirk as he raises a  
hand in farewell.

the brazilian's interest is piqued, however, as he studies the elder's face: "someone's feeling  
possessive today," teases the man fondly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles.

marc doesn't breathe a word, instead staring in awe at the younger, as if he had only now laid  
eyes on him; like he was some delicately designed human being that some greater force had  
assembled solely for him. fingers reach out to glide gingerly across the stubbly skin of his  
cheek, lingering there for a moment, rafinha appearing more perplexed than ever.

"oh, this is about that goal, isn't it?" snickers the male as he leans casually against the  
side of the wall, the position making him appear even more petite, having to look up at the  
elder to meet those azure irises. "it was a pretty sick shot, i know, my head actually kinda  
hurts but whatever. it was worth it," he playfully rubs at his head, wincing slightly, but smiling  
broadly nonetheless.

the pale hand at his cheek slides down the tawny expanse in favor of instead tugging  
the younger forward until he embraces him tightly. perhaps later he could properly reward  
him for the goal but not now, not while the rest of the team were still running rampant, eyes  
more than likely staring curiously onward at the sight.

thin lips press a tender kiss to the side of the younger's head, lips lingering there with  
promise of something more, arms tightening considerably around his waist. rafinha utters  
another laugh, one that tickles against the elder's ear and rustles the fine hairs at the back  
of his neck. 

"you did so well today," breathes the blond after a momentarily lapse of communal silence,  
nuzzling his nose against the male's ear: "it's always exciting seeing you kick ass out there,  
you and that over-sized head of yours."

rafinha scoffs his amusement, managing to meander out of the embrace to lightly shove  
the blond, arms crossing over his chest. "oh, c'mon. my head isn't _that_ big."

"it's hard to miss you out there, bald head and all. kinda distracting actually, with how the  
sun glares of it and all." hums the blond with a teasing wink, raising a hand to smooth along  
the back of the younger's head for emphasis.

"so it was the glare and not me, huh?" snickers the brazilian as he swats at the hand and  
nods his head in the direction of the bench lining between the rows of locks. tanned fingers  
hook within the hem of his jersey as the two cross the short distance, peeling it easily off his  
sweaty form, tossing it halfheartedly.

"a little bit of both?" admits the blond as he tugs the gloves from within the band of his  
shorts and places them neatly upon the bench, tugging his shorts down along with it. "can you  
blame me?"

rafinha stares at him for a moment, watches how he discards his jersey, folding it up along  
with the rest of his things. eyes, only for a moment he swears, glance downward to the body-hugging  
briefs he wears and awkwardly clears his throat. "i can actually, that's probably why you miss so  
many goals."

hurt crosses the blond's countenance, feigning flabbergasted as he slants a hand across his  
heart, though his eyes are wide and full of mirth. "sometimes i forget that you're mine."

"meu deus, don't start, don't you even." warns the younger with a smug smirk, plopping down on  
the bench beside him, slinging an arm neatly around him and bringing him close. "we've established  
that i'm yours since that one night, remember?"

"it's still hard to believe sometimes," offhandedly quips the elder as places a warm hand upon  
rafinha's bare thigh, offering it a squeeze, but it's more like he's reminding himself that the brazilian  
is real; and he is, it's not a dream, even if it does feel like one of the sweetest of reveries.

"well you better believe it." with that, the brunet leans forward, placing a quick peck to the blond's  
smooth cheek. "now hurry up and get dressed, you can 'reward' me once we get back to the hotel. deal?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit ? miss ? like ? dislike ?
> 
> lemme know, babes <3 xx


End file.
